1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery-connecting member and to a method of mounting a battery-connecting member to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. S63-182048 and FIGS. 5 and 6 herein show a battery-connecting member. With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a battery-connecting member 100 has a battery terminal 101 coupled to a busbar 102. Fuses 103 are connected with the busbar 102 and a casing 104 accommodates the battery terminal 101, the busbar 102 and the fuses 103. The battery terminal 101 is mounted to a battery post 105 of a battery 106. Additionally, a cover 107 is provided integrally on the casing 104 via a hinge and can be rotated into a position for covering the fuses 103.
The battery-connecting member 100 may be connected with the battery 106 of an automotive vehicle to connect a plurality of circuits (e.g. a power circuit connected with a cell motor, circuits for devices connected with other electric devices, etc.).
The fuses 103 may have to be replaced for maintenance or other reasons after the battery-connecting member 100 is connected with the battery post 105. In such a case, the battery terminal 101 is detached from the battery post 105 so that the entire battery-connecting member 100 is disconnected electrically from the battery 106. The fuses 103 then are replaced.
The cover 107 of the casing 104 can be opened to access the fuses 103 of the battery-connecting member 100 while the battery terminal 101 is connected with the battery post 105. Some operators may try to replace the fuses 103 while the battery-connecting member 100 still is connected with the battery 106. However, there can be adverse effects on other electronic devices if the respective circuits are shorted at this time.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a battery-connecting member that prevents a fuse replacement without being disconnected from a battery post.